


rain drop, drop top

by deepcentric



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Social Media, alsooo seongwu is mentioned!, barely implied tbh, but we love him, cloudie voice what the fuck is a hwangcloud, implied 2park, minhyun is kinda childish, we as in sungwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepcentric/pseuds/deepcentric
Summary: Cloud Stans Canada@hotshotwoonidg why hwangcloud are considered a rarepair when they’re the most canon?? HOW can you doubt them when they out here going on dates every two secs?? they even go to the dentist together?? that’s PEAK domesticity!! WAKE UP america!!!





	rain drop, drop top

**Author's Note:**

> uhh disclaimer I did NOT expect this to be this long... also I haven't really edited LMAO but this one goes out to the lovely anon in my cc the other night. I hope this satisfies your hwangcloud needs!!

**hwangcloudist** @overcomesmp3

sometimes when I’m upset, I remind myself that hwangcloud are domestic husbands and everything is okay. love y’all @WannaOne_twt

 **mia** **♡s daehwi** @bnmsboyz

@overcomesmp3 girl what they do this time???

 **hwangcloudist** @overcomesmp3

@bnmsboyz BUBBLE TEA DATE

 **mia** **♡s daehwi** @bnmsboyz

@overcomesmp3 ????

 **hwangcloudist** @overcomesmp3

@bnmsboyz [pic.twitter.com/bds38txT95]

 **mia** **♡s daehwi** @bnmsboyz

@overcomesmp3 BITCH WHAT THE FUCK IM SHAKIGNJKSDHF

 **hwangcloudist** @overcomesmp3

@bnmsboyz IKR I LOVE MY GAY DADSFHADKFJ

 **mia** **♡s daehwi** @bnmsboyz

@overcomesmp3 BRB LEGALLY CHANGING MY NAME TO HWANGCLOUD’S LOVECHILD

Sungwoon blinks down at his screen.

He doesn’t really know what it is that possessed him to look through the official Twitter account’s mentions. It’s not that he never looks through online comments or anything—he does it every once in a while, but nowhere near as often as Daehwi, the group’s self proclaimed _Twitter fairy_ —it’s just that with preparations for their comeback in March increasing in frequency, he never has _time_ to check in on what his fans are saying to and/or about him.

But today is different. Today, they (surprisingly) have a day off to do everything and nothing all at once. For Sungwoon, it was more of the latter so—really—it _could_ be out of boredom that Sungwoon decided to do some lurking on Twitter.

It’d taken him about a minute or two of aimless scrolling with a stray chuckle here and there (what can he say, Wannables can be pretty goddamn funny) to find the thread. And after reading it, Sungwoon doesn’t exactly know what to feel—apart from confusion, of course.

And although Sungwoon has a pretty vague idea (read: pretty good idea) of what the two might be referring to (he might be in denial, but he isn’t a _complete_ idiot), he doesn’t leave it at that.

Instead, he gives in to his curiosity and types the term into the app’s search bar.

The results are a series of hysterical tweets, gifs, and a handful of photos—some taken professionally, and some not—all of them about a certain pair.

Ha Sungwoon and Hwang Minhyun—also known as _HwangCloud._

“Holy shit,” Sungwoon curses, teeth worrying over his lower lip as he scrolls through the _HwangCloud_ tag.

He taps on a seemingly innocent fantaken of both he and Minhyun standing on stage at some end of the year show they performed at not too long ago. _Seemingly_ because, upon closer inspection, all Sungwoon can see is the dumb, could-be lovestruck look on his face as he looks up at an unsuspecting Minhyun.

 _Do I really look like that,_ he wonders, swiping at the photo to clear it.

It’s in that moment that another tweet catches his eye.

 

 **Cloud Stans Canada** @hotshotwoon

idg why hwangcloud are considered a rarepair when they’re the most canon?? HOW can you doubt them when they out here going on dates every two secs?? they even go to the dentist together?? that’s PEAK domesticity!! WAKE UP america!!!

 

One look at the two hundred or so retweets the tweet has garnered is enough to send Sungwoon into a state of panic.

 _Do we really go out that much? Am I really_ that _obvious—_

“Hyung, why do you look so constipated?”

Sungwoon startles, nearly falling off the couch at the sound of Daehwi’s voice.

“Holy shit, you scared me,” Sungwoon grumbles, grabbing onto the object closest to him (a throw pillow), and chucks it in the younger boy’s direction.

“What’s wrong?” Daewhi snorts, deftly intercepting the pillow.

Sungwoon considers telling Daehwi that absolutely _everything_ is wrong because—in a way— _nothing_ is right.

But Daehwi is young and innocent. He doesn’t deserve to carry the burden of Sungwoon’s (overly) dramatic thoughts.

Instead, he settles for a nonchalant-

“What do you know about ships?”

“What kind of ships?” Daehwi replies, a single brow raised.

“The relationship kind?” Sungwoon tries, shifting in his seat in order to make room for the younger, who then plopped onto the cushion next to his own. “You know the ones I'm talking about.”

The grin Daehwi shoots his way is enough to make Sungwoon rethink the whole ‘innocent’ thing.

“Is this about what I think this is about?” the boy asks, eyes glinting mischievously.

“What do you think this is about?” Sungwoon shoots back, on the defensive.

Daehwi’s smile grows. “Hwang. Min. Hyun.”

“ _No_ ,” Sungwoon nearly yells, to which Daehwi lets out a bark of laughter. In the adjacent loveseat, Daniel shifts mid-slumber. “I was asking hypothetically.”

“Sure, hyung,” Daehwi snorts, his voice _dripping_ with sarcasm. Sungwoon goes to throw _another_ throw pillow when Daehwi holds out his hands, saying: “ _But_ if it’s any consolation, I think that—to some extent—it’s kinda funny that fans think some of us are dating each other.”

“Haha,” Sungwoon lets out, scratching the back of his neck. “I guess.”

“And the theories they come up with?” Daehwi continues, eyeing Sungwoon carefully. “It’s some _next level_ shit,” he says, laughing to himself. “I mean, can you imagine if they knew they were right about Woojin hyung and Jihoon hyung are disgustingly in love with each other? The internet would break,” he pauses, nudging Sungwoon’s foot with his own. “Isn’t that hilarious?”

“The funniest,” Sungwoon concedes half-heartedly.

“Oh God, and _HwangCloud_ -”

“ _Shut up_ -”

“I’m just saying,” Daehwi interrupts. “If only they knew how cheesy and gross you guys are when you aren’t out on those little dates….”

“But it’s not like we’re _dating,_ ” Sungwoon persists, crossing his arms.

“Coulda fooled me,” Daehwi shrugs, leaning his head against the back of the couch. “Coulda fooled literally _anyone_ with functioning eyes.”

Sungwoon sighs.

 _Sure_ , they occasionally go on what one might consider to be dates. And _sure_ , Sungwoon has a nasty habit of staring longingly at Minhyun when he shouldn’t be, but contrary to ‘HwangCloudist’ beliefs, that doesn’t mean _anything_.

‘HwangCloud’ being ‘canon’ would imply that whatever mess of feelings that Sungwoon feels for Minhyun are reciprocated.

Which they aren’t— _which_ he’s completely fine with!

Sort of.

“What are you boys up to?”

Sungwoon shoves Daehwi away at the sound of Minhyun’s voice.

“Nothing,” Sungwoon lies, ignoring Daehwi’s muffled _ow!_

“Okay then, do either of you want to go out to brunch with me? There’s this new Western-style place in Itaewon that I wanted to try out.”

Sungwoon’s reply comes all too quickly.

“I’m all yours,” he says, smiling wide.

“ _Whipped_ ,” Daehwi fake coughs as he resurfaces. Sungwoon shoots him a glare he _hopes_ reads _shut the fuck up before I’m forced to fuck you up_. Daehwi clears his throat. “What I meant to say is that I will not be attending your brunch session this afternoon, Minhyun-hyung. I’m going to go… read a book.”

With that, Daehwi walks out of the living room.

“I guess it’s just you and me then,” Minhyun smiles, which then causes Sungwoon’s brain to go haywire all over again.

The thought of all the ‘HwangCloud’ tweets that might surface should they get spotted by fans during their outing is kind of terrifying, and so is the thought of Minhyun potentially finding the idea to be a laughable (and maybe even repulsive) idea.

But it’s too late to say no to brunch, considering he already said yes.

Not to mention that with their busy schedules, leisure time is more of a privilege than not—it’d be foolish of him to waste what little time he and Minhyun _do_ have to themselves.

So, Sungwoon puts on his best smile and nods, saying:

“Let’s go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

In order to truly understand Sungwoon’s dilemma, one must go back to when it all began.

And by beginning, he doesn’t mean Produce 101 Season 2—commonly known as _Broduce_ amongst international fans, Samuel had told him once in the practice rooms—like most would believe, but in the waiting room of some music show in 2016.

It was late in the month of August when Sungwoon—accompanied by Moonkyu and Hojung—had dropped by the studio to bring Jongin and the other Exo members some food and some quality entertainment (read: Sungwoon’s dazzling personality) to pass the time during a long day of recording.

At some point, Sungwoon found himself sitting in Exo’s waiting room on his own as the members recorded their live vocals for _Lotto._ Moonkyu and Hojung were also nowhere to be found, probably wreaking havoc as they always did—Sungwoon wasn’t sure.

He was too invested in a rather intense round of _Subway Surfers_ to care, anyway.

Unfortunately, Sungwoon’s competitive trance was interrupted by a knock, followed the sound of the waiting room’s door creaking open.

“Hello?” a voice said.

It was a voice that Sungwoon hadn’t actually heard before, so it’s safe to say that he was a little bit surprised.

“Oh my God, are you okay?”

 _Maybe a lot surprised_ , Sungwoon thinks, looking back at how he’d somehow managed to propel himself out of the chair he’d been sitting him and onto the floor.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Sungwoon grunted, plucking his phone off the ground. He tried not to show any visible anger towards the stranger for making him lose his streak as he stood. “Just a little caught off….”

Sungwoon never finished his sentence. To this day, he doesn’t think it’s something he would’ve even been capable of considering the given circumstances.

There was an honest-to-God _angel_ standing at the door with tousled blonde hair falling onto his forehead like a halo. He was clad in a flowing white blouse (those _collarbones_ ), _tight_ black pants, and armed with a large tote bag.

“Is something wrong?” the ‘angel’ prodded again, taking a tentative step towards Sungwoon.

“No?” Sungwoon offered, raising a brow. He pockets his phone. “Who are you?”

“Oh, pardon me,” the stranger backtracked, bowing quickly. “I am Hwang Minhyun of NU’EST.”

“Oh. Hi,” Sungwoon said, bowing in return.

He’d heard of NU’EST before, which is exactly what he told Minhyun, who smiled in response.

“I brought some albums to hand out, but I see that the others aren’t here at the moment.”

“They’re recording right now, but they should be back in a few. You could always come by later.”

“I think I’ll have to,” Hwang Minhyun chuckled, his hold on the bag tightening. Sungwoon looks down at it curiously. “Oh, did you want one as well?”

“Sure, why not?” Sungwoon decided, which must have been the right thing to say, for Minhyun’s face immediately lit up in a way that sent a wave of electricity to the tip of Sungwoon’s toes. Minhyun then reached into the tote and procured a purple album titled _Canvas_ , which he then placed into Sungwoon’s outstretched palms. “I’ll give it a listen when I get home,” Sungwoon let out, examining the album.

“Well, I hope you like it…” Minhyun began, only to trail off at the end, brows furrowed. “I’m sorry I didn’t get your name.”

“Sungwoon,” Sungwoon quickly said in response, holding out his free hand for Minhyun to take. “Ha Sungwoon.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sungwoon- _ssi_.” Minhyun laughed again, shaking Sungwoon’s hand. “And I hope you continue to support NU’EST,” he added once they’d both retracted their hands.

“I will,” Sungwoon promised, nodding vigorously. “Good luck with your promotions.”

“Thank you,” Minhyun grinned, bowing once more. “Have a nice day.”

“You too,” Sungwoon said, returning the gesture before Minhyun walked out of the room and into the hallway.

The next time they _do_ meet, it’s at a different studio under the same circumstances. Sungwoon complimented Minhyun on the quality the album, which then led to an exchange of phone numbers—phone numbers that would remain relatively unused until February of 2017, when it was announced that NU'EST, much like Sungwoon and Taehyun, would be joining the second season of Produce 101.

 

 **sungwoon** 03:09

u too??

 **황민현** 03:15

Yeah :(

 

 **sungwoon** 03:17

see u in hell I guess

 

That conversation turned into another, then another, and (surprise) another. By the time recording for the survival show began, Sungwoon was comfortable enough with Minhyun to consider him an ally.

Their friendship, however, didn’t truly begin until one late night in an emptying practice room, when Minhyun, overcome with exhaustion and _hurt,_ broke down in front of Sungwoon. That night, they bonded over their shared experiences. They bonded over the empty feeling that comes with putting one's heart and fucking soul into their work, only to be told that they’re not good enough. They bonded over the burning desire to _give up_ that came and went as _years_ passed with no results, and even the soul-crushing self-doubt they often felt afterwards.

That night changed things between the two of them in a way that Sungwoon could hardly understand.

He could tell that Minhyun trusted him a lot more—which isn’t to say that he didn’t trust him prior to his meltdown. It’s that Sungwoon could visibly see that Minhyun was comfortable enough to confide in him with whatever came to his mind—from the changes in the weather over the month of April, to the dangerous churning in his stomach at the thought of being eliminated and letting down the rest of his friends, Sungwoon included.

And as for Sungwoon? He wasn’t entirely sure at the time.

All he knew is that he cared for Minhyun in a way that ran deeper than what he’d initially felt because suddenly, Minhyun to Sungwoon meant palms that never seemed to stop sweating. Ever.

Minhyun to Sungwoon meant that fluttering feeling he felt during ranking evaluations, only intensified.

Minhyun to Sungwoon meant a whole other reason to _keep fighting_ for his dreams, because if there’s anything Sungwoon hoped to never forget from his time at _Broduce_ , it’s the look of absolute _pride_ that came upon Minhyun’s face the moment Sungwoon was announced as one of the Top 3 trainees during the 3rd ranking evaluation.

It’s not until Minhyun was announced as the 9th member of Wanna One that Sungwoon truly realized exactly what those feelings meant.

 _Fuck, I like him_ , is all Sungwoon could think as he watched a teary eyed Minhyun make his way across the platform and into his designated chair.

 _I really fucking like him_ , is all that looped in his mind as he finally took Minhyun into his arm and congratulated him for his success, long after the ceremony has come to an end.

 _He would never like me_ , Sungwoon couldn't help but think as Minhyun congratulated him as well.

 _He can never know_ , is what Sungwoon decided on as walked up the steps leading up to Wanna One's future home on move-in day, a few days later.

Fast forward eight months, and Sungwoon thinks he’s done a pretty good job at _not letting Minhyun know_.

It hasn’t been easy at all (harbouring somewhat illicit feelings for a good friend slash _co-worker_ isn’t something he’d wish upon his worst enemy), but he _manages_ , which he’d say is better than not managing at all.

“What are you thinking?” Minhyun asks him, bringing an end his train of thought.

It’s been about ten minutes since they’ve finished brunch.

The clouds in the sky above them look as though they’re threatening to douse the entire city with its rain at any given moment. And currently, they’re walking alongside one another, heading towards the subway station as quickly as they can before the rain _does_ start.

But Sungwoon doesn’t really care about the rain.

He’s more concerned about two teens who are _so obviously_ fans of theirs who have begun to trail after them as they walk, poorly hidden phone cameras pointed in their direction.

“I’m thinking about brunch,” Sungwoon half-lies, looking up at Minhyun. “It was really good.”

“I have good taste,” Minhyun chuckles, nudging Sungwoon’s forearm.

“You literally didn’t even know the place existed until an hour ago,” Sungwoon counters, his gaze slowly shifting back to the teens who seemed to have multiplied. He really shouldn’t have opted out of wearing a mask. “Please humble yourself.”

“That’s your job, hyung.” Minhyun jokes, looking up at the sky. “Why else do you think I keep you around?”

“Because I’m a hoot?” Sungwoon offers, accidentally making eye contact with one of the fans. All _five_ of them squeal in response.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Minhyun chuckles lightly.

“ _Oh my God I can’t believe we’re witnessing HwangCloud banter live!_ ”

“Oh my god?” Sungwoon bleats.

“What was that?” Minhyun asks, though before Sungwoon can answer, the sky opens up. “Shit. Let’s get out of here!”

Minhyun grabs Sungwoon by the wrist and begins to literally drag him towards the subway station. Sungwoon is too disoriented by the suddenness of it all—Minhyun’s burning touch, as well as the thick droplets of rain pelting the top of his uncovered head—to protest.

He keeps his mouth shut and quickens his pace to match Minhyun’s.

They make it to the station in one incredibly wet (and slightly irritable on Sungwoon’s part) piece. Sungwoon watches in silence as Minhyun pays the fare for the both of them. Every so often, Sungwoon sends a furtive glance over his shoulder.

He lets his shoulders drop in relief once he sees that the fans from earlier are nowhere to be seen.

“Hyung?” Minhyun calls, commanding Sungwoon’s attention once more. Sungwoon tries not to melt at the way Minhyun slowly laces their fingers. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sungwoon smiles, nodding quickly.

“Just checking," Minhyun laughs, at which Sungwoon looks away, rolling his eyes. “Come on, we’re gonna miss the train.”

 

 

* * *

 

About a half hour later, the two of them are walking in the relative silence of their neighbourhood.

Thankfully, it hasn’t rained since they exited the station, Sungwoon thinks, carefully stepping around a rather large puddle.

“Hyung?” Minhyun starts, stealing a glance in Sungwoon’s direction.

 

“Hm?”

“You sure you okay?” Minhyun asks again.

“Yeah,” Sungwoon shrugs, not entirely keen on having this conversation _again_ . He looks up at Minhyun and can’t help but feel _guilty_ at the sight of the pained expression the younger male wears on his face. “Why?”

“It’s just… you seem really out of it today,” Minhyun continues, momentarily meeting Sungwoon’s gaze. “I’m a little worried, is all.”

“Minhyun,” Sungwoon says evenly. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I don’t _have_ to, but I do,” Minhyun shrugs, a caring smile blooming on his lips. “You matter too much,” he adds, placing his hands on Sungwoon’s shoulders.

“Shut up,” Sungwoon laughs, slinking away from Minhyun’s grasp.

“I’m serious though…” Minhyun tries again once their laughter has subsided. “What’s on your mind, hyung?”

Sungwoon sighs. “I’ve been thinking-”

“That can’t be good,” Minhyun jibes, sticking out his tongue.

“You are _so_ annoying!” Sungwoon groans, rolling his eyes.

“I’m kidding,” Minhyun _giggles_. Sungwoon feels it in his bones. “Keep going.”

“I don’t know…” Sungwoon continues, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket for warmth. “I saw a few things on Twitter that kind of got me thinking about things.”

Minhyun clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “You know you shouldn’t look at hate comments, hyung.”

“It’s not that,” Sungwoon shakes his head. “These were different.”

“How so?”

Sungwoon breathes in deeply. “They were about _us_.”

“Oh,” Minhyun says, his expression unreadable.

“They call us HwangCloud,” Sungwoon adds, sort of dying internally at just how _absurd_ this entire conversation is getting.

“I know,” Minhyun laughs. “I’ve seen a couple myself.”

“Does it ever bother you?” Sungwoon asks quietly, slowing to a stop. “People thinking we’re together?”

Minhyun frowns. “Why would that bother me?”

“ _Because_ … Maybe, being with me isn’t something you want?” Sungwoon offers, trying oh-so hard to seem indifferent, and _failing_ . “I don’t know? Maybe you want to be with _Daniel_? Or even Jisung-hyung? He’s pretty cool—and handsome… Honestly, he’d totally be down too-”

“Hyung, you are not setting me up with Jisung-hyung,” Minhyun protests.

“Why not?” Sungwoon prods. “He’s cute.”

“ _Because_ ,” Minhyun counters. “He’s not you.”

Sungwoon freezes. “ _What?_ ”

“I swear to God, hyung…” Minhyun mutters, rolling his eyes. “Do you know why I do these things with you? It’s because I _like_ spending time with you, being around you—I like _you_.”

“ _What_?”

“I like you, hyung,” Minhyun reiterates, his smile growing. “Not Daniel. Not Jisung-hyung. You.”

“Since _when_?”

“Concept evaluations.”

“You mean when you kicked me out of Never team?” Sungwoon gapes, eyes going wide. Minhyun nods. “I hate you,” Sungwoon whines, giving Minhyun’s shoulder a well-deserved (yet gentle) shove. “But not really? Because… I like you too.”

Minhyun grins. “I know.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Taehyun told me last time he visited,” Minhyun chuckles, completely disregarding the look of absolute betrayal on Sungwoon’s face. “But it’s nice to finally hear it from the horse’s mouth.”

Sungwoon narrows his eyes, looking up at Minhyun. “Did you just call me a horse?”

“ _Maybe_ ,” Minhyun sings, head tilting.

“And to think I ever wanted to kiss you,” Sungwoon huffs under his breath.

“Don’t lie…” Minhyun pouts. “You know you want to.”

Sungwoon gives Minhyun a once over and turns on his heel, uttering a quick _never_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _Never_  ends up being  _later_ when Sungwoon corners Minhyun on his way out of the kitchen to plant a long awaited kiss on the latter's mouth.

" _Me and Daehwi were right! All of you better pay the fuck up_ ," Seongwu can be heard cackling in the living room, followed by a series of petulant wails from the others.

 

 

* * *

 

  

 **girl we going to wannaland** @hwangiizm

so there's a post on pann saying hwangcloud were see holding hands in itaewon?? I love my dads [pic.twitter.com/ty92Oy93]

 **mars** @wannacult

@hwangiizm holy shit?? im living????

 **girl we going to wannaland** @hwangiizm

@wannacult right??? 20gayteen is REAL

 **alex brown** @48950_904

@hwangiizm @wannacult it seems they are very good friends

 **girl we going to wannaland** @hwangiizm

@48950_904 @wannacult PEOPLE ARE GAY ALEX

**Author's Note:**

> so this was kinda... absurd. BUT I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> thank you for reading ♡


End file.
